memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Deliverance/Act Two
The Valiant is at high warp. In the briefing room Colonel Tyson, Commander Keller, Lieutenant Hakim, Lieutenant Commander Sinclair, Lieutenant Commander Gomez, Lieutenant Devon, and Doctor Sanders are around the table as Colonel Tyson briefs his staff on the mission as he looks at them. Comments, concerns? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the senior staff. Commander Keller looks at him. Sir what are they planning to do about Queen Death and her new Wraith soldier? Commander Keller says as he looks at them. He looks at his staff. I'm not sure yet but we've got a mission and Starfleet wants us to do it to the best of our ability, now we'll meet up with the Cardassian warship Reklar Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his staff. Commander Sinclair looks at them. Asgard and Federation shields are at full power, quantum phasers are fully charged along with both photon and quantum torpedoes Commander Sinclair says as she looks at them. Will leans forward. I want regular updates on this situation and keep informing Starfleet Command on the issue dismissed Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. They leave the briefing room. The Valiant drops out of warp and approaches the Federation-Cardassian border. On the bridge Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. Anything on long range? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Devon. He looks at his console. Nothing yet sir Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console and then at Colonel Tyson. He turns to Manny. Full stop we'll sit here and wait for them Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the officers. The Valiant is at the edge of Cardassian space awaiting for the Reklar and her two escorts. In his ready room Will is sitting at his desk looking at the padd of daily ship and crew status reports. Colonel Tyson to the bridge Commander Keller says over the com. He puts the padd down and heads out of his ready room. He walks out of his ready room and looks at the Cardassian Galor-class vessel heading towards them. Well guess we waited long enough Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Devon. He looks at his console. Sir we're being hailed Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console then at Colonel Tyson. He looks at Lieutenant Devon. On main viewer Colonel Tyson says as he gets up from the chair. Viewer changes to the bridge of the Reklar. I am Colonel William Tyson commanding officer of the Federation starship USS Valiant we're here at the request of the Cardassian Union government Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Thank you Colonel Gul Lemec says on the viewer. Hail ends. Guess who's coming to dinner Commander Keller says as he sits in the command chair when Colonel Tyson leaves the bridge. At Deep Space 9 Typhuss is nursing his broken arm when Thea walks up to him. What can I do for you, Thea Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. Just checking up on you and seeing how you are Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm fine, Thea really am I Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. Typhuss you got bested by a Wraith Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. It happens, that's life Typhuss says as he looks at Thea.